cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Krampy
Krampy is an elderly gray tabby cat wearing a beaky mask that moves with their facial expressions. They are the Mystic Colony's doctor. Personality Krampy is a strange cat who likes startling others with their mask and science. They enjoy making puns with the player. Den Krampy’s den is by the east town entrance. There is a scent of strange vapors and jars with colorful liquid inside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Actually, I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Krampy the doctor, and don't worry! I am not a bird./ Although when I had that concussion, I did think I was... .../ What was I saying again? Oh, right. My mask is protecting me from foul odors and miasma. Just remember I am not a bird!/ If you need healing, come to me for my remedies. I can work on any wound and patch any problem!” *: ''- Krampy, Intro'' *“You have the worst-smelling miasma I have ever smelled! I can smell you from miles away! Why don't you roll in some garbage? - It can only improve your odor, and you end up where you belong! Everyone wins! It would do you more good than talking to someone like me. A cat with, you know... standards./ I'm surprised you are willing to talk to me, given my pure disdain for you. - But I guess you are just as non-intelligent as you are unsightly. You must be extremely sick!” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Oh my, you are clearly diseased! look at that that face of yours! Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry, but I am not. Be quick and be gone!/ The only treatment you will get from me is sick burns about you! Like, you're a meany-face that I don't like very much. Aw snap! - But I am a doctor, which means I have to treat you. But I don't have to do it well!” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings young kitten. Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It's for science. And, I think it would be funny. Or I could do it to myself... But then what will I do tomorrow? Maybe I could scare kittens by jumping out of bushes again... yes, that sounds good.../ Oh, you're still here? What do you require?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Greetings, (Name). I am experimenting with cooking today. I made a bowl of soup. It has ten ingredients... birds, leeches, rocks, planks of wood, bird, bird, and mud... and bird. It tastes awful! I'm glad I'm a much better doctor than a cook. What can I do for you?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Greetings comrade, it is nice to see you. I hope your health is well and you live forever!/ Haha, no one lives forever besides Krampy. The secret is leeches! Anyway, I jest. What do you need?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Haha, my glorious comrade! It pleases me to see you in good health. I think you should wear a beaky mask, it will protect you in this world. I wish not to see my friends hurt./ Although that is bad for business... but if a double-edged sword. Don’t get hurt too often!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Don’t be unnerved by the mask. It just holds herbs and nice-smelling things, and that helps me to ward off disease.” *: ''- Krampy'' *“People say I am a little off, but I am just trying to learn the secrets of the world./ And if doing weird things gets me there, so be it.” *: ''- Krampy'' 3 Stars *“Your body is made of different liquids called humors. They balance your emotions and thoughts./ Having them out of balance is not humorous though. Haha!” *: ''- Krampy'' 5 Stars *“You know, I pretend to be a bird and hide in trees. Mostly because I wish I was a bird sometimes. I wish I could fly./ Birds are so interesting. You should learn from their ways! Climb trees, eat bugs, and relieve yourself wherever you want to!/ Be the bird, my friend! Or not. It’s up to you. Krampy isn’t one of your parents.” *: ''- Krampy'' *“You know, no one cared who I was until I put on the beaky mask. I must confess that suddenly the mask made people think about me./ Although the mask protects me, I am afraid if I would take it off people wouldn't notice me. I may be a crazy old healer but I still have feelings!/ Stupid feelings. I should figure out a remedy for them. Thanks for listening friend!” *: ''- Krampy'' *“You know why I became a doctor? It wasn't because I realized that my strange methods and beliefs about miasmas and humors were right... and they are, I assure you!/ It's because I want to leave the world a better place than I found it. My curiosity made me want to learn about everything in this world and give the knowledge back to the world./ Maybe I am naive or crazy. Well, I'm certainly crazy...” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Stories= 2 Stars *“You know, I once heard a story about a mid-summer night... I think it was about a dream./ I remember the name. It was called Cattails. It's a pretty good story... Yeah, that seems right.” *: ''- Krampy'' 4 Stars *“You know, you remind me of my old friend Ducky. That cat was strange. One day we were walking down to the creek and decided to go fishing./ I detest fish, but we wanted to catch them for fun. Ducky decided it would be fun to push me into the river.../ And that's why I don't like fish!/ (... Krampy trails off talking about fish...)” *: ''- Krampy'' *“I believe last we spoke I was in the middle of telling you a story, wasn't I? Where was I.../ One day my old pal Ducky and I decided to race a rival gang of cats to get a treasure. So we decided to build our raft as quickly as we could!/ The nine tails gang and us quickly got on our rafts. The race was amazing. We started getting closer and closer to the rapids.../ Did you know, rapids is such a strange sounding word..?/ (...Krampy trails off talking about weird-sounding words...)” *: ''- Krampy'' *Wasn't I telling you a story last time we talked? Where was I.../ So Ducky and I, now trapped on the island, decided we needed food. So we searched and searched and met a massive squirrel. It had to be the size of a full-grown cat!/ The squirrel came to us leading a horde of smaller squirrels. It was then we named him Jimmy, King of the Squirrels. Squirrels are weird.../ (... Krampy trails off talking about squirrels...)” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Gifts= *“I feel like I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend. Most leave by now. So here is a reward my friend!/ It is a (Item). I hope you can find a use for it.” *: ''- Krampy Gift'' *“Feeling greedy, eh? I respect that, but respect won't get you any more gifts! Nice try!” *: ''- Krampy, After Gift'' *“I feel I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend, but it appears your inventory is full. Perhaps if you dropped something..?” *: ''- Krampy Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh my, you shouldn't have!/ No, really. You shouldn't have. I make terrible decisions! I'm financially irresponsible./ Although I did want to buy a hundred more beaky masks...” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“Healing herbs!! My favorite. I will get great use out of these. You have done me a great favor./ I am smiling even if you can't tell behind this creepy beaky mask. I don't have to use leeches or mushrooms anymore!/ ...But I still will anyway.” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“These I find most delightful.” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“Thanks... this is just what I wanted... I will use it... maybe./ Or sell it... thanks. I guess.” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“You think you can bribe me! Well, you can, but clearly you need to try harder because I dislike gems ever since I got one stuck up my nose.” *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *“The fiends of the water! The carriers of all disease and evil! Get it away from me./ Fishes are the cause of all kinds of problems. And I will prove my theory!” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Misc.= *“Oh, is that so? I don't believe I can operate on a cat that appears to be fully functioning.” *: ''- Krampy (Player Full Health)'' *“Oh my, you are hurt! I have seen wounds like this before. I am sorry to say that you won't make it.../ Oh, wait, you're not who I thought you were. Oh, you will be fine I am sure! Let Krampy work some magic. I will remove the bad vapors from you!” *: ''- Krampy (Player Low Health)'' *“According to my doctor sense, you are either very hungry or have a rare disease from eating approximately 17,000 mice. I am leaning towards the mice theory...” *: ''- Krampy (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Sneaky McBeaky time!! I like to hide and scare people in this weather.” *: ''- Krampy, Thunderstorm'' |-|Festivals= *“At every festival I startle a few cats with my mask. It’s great fun!” *: ''- Krampy, Spring'' *“It's been a while since I last came to the temple. This place reeks of strange miasmas!” *: ''- Krampy, Summer'' *“Having fun is good for your health. Take it from me, I'm a doctor!” *: ''- Krampy, Autumn'' *“I can melt snow with my mind! Watch and learn. ...You'll have to give it a few days to take effect. It's not an exact science I'm afraid.” *: ''- Krampy, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“I can't say that your odors smell like a cat of the Mystic Colony. Why are you here?” *: ''- Krampy'' *“I'm forbidden from treating cats that aren't well-trusted by Alisa. Rules are rules!” *: ''- Krampy'' *“I've been told I am a strange cat, but the Mystic Colony took me in as one of their own./ If you're ever looking to join up with our colony, try talking to Oracle. You'll need to be well-trusted first, though!” *: ''- Krampy'' *“Oracle told me the other day that I should lend my mask to the town guards. They think it would scare off our enemies!” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Hide= Trivia *It was revealed in a game teaser that Krampy would become a marriageable cat in v1.3, an upcoming update of the game. *Krampy dislikes autumn. *Krampy is one of eight custom cats, created by Ducky, a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Doctors Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony